A debt to be paid
by Inferno-changeling
Summary: Set in the time the Brethren court convenes, Jack Sparrow, William Turner and Elizabeth Swann cross paths in Tortuga and Jack wants revenge on his murderer.


**A debt to be paid**

**Disclaimer: I (regretably) do no own Pirates of the Caribbean, or it's charecters, settings, original plotlines or any rights connected to the movies and it's franchise. I only own the alternative storyline. **

_His strong arms were around her, his dark brown eyes deep with emotion as they sparkled with a fierce joy. His tangled, dark hair was windswept and his smile was that which could rival a thousand suns. His soft lips carresed hers and whispered sweet things in her ear that sent her heart thudding with excitement and exuberence. He pulled her closer to him, whispering sweet sonnets that made her heart soar with joy..._

"Wake up, Elizabeth." Rum scented breath hovered above her frail form, the rough voice crashing with the angels lilting bass tone from her dream. A leather boot met brittle ribbs, and a sickening crunch was acompanied by a weak moan of agony as Elizabeth was sent spinning into the rusted iron bars. The facade shattered, the angels voice lost. "Morning, Elizabeth. A new day, an anniversary. One year to the day..."

One year. One year to the day since he had entered. Since he had stolen her away from Will...

* * *

**Tortuga, one year ago**

"Why are you doing this, Jack? Let me go!" Elizabeth struggled against Jack's iron grip on her arms. Jack tightened his grip, leaning forward to rest his chin on her shoulder. He turned his head to whisper in her ear. "Because, my dear Miss Swann, you are the one who condemed me to death, nay, a fate worse than death. You had the nerve to trick me, leave me to my death, and then you have the nerve to ask for forgiveness?" he pulled her closer to him, his voice barley audiable against the lapping on waves at the dock. "One thing you should have learnt about pirates by now, Elizabeth. We don't forgive. We don't forget. Not ever. Doubtless, poor William may scour the seas for you until he drops dead on his handsome feet, but he will never find you, and you will spend the remainder of your days in a nice, rotting brig."

Fear and realization crushed Elizabeths chest in a powerfull fist, and she struggled harder, her sobbs echoing down Tortuga's many roads and back alleys. "Why, why?" She cried. Jack sighed.

"Because, dear Lizzy, you have a debt to be paid." He dragged her to the _black pearl, _smiling malicously, a knife at his captives throat. A never ending abyss of solitude and despair would engulf her, driving her mad, driving her off the end of insanity. Oh, sweet revenge. A flicker of movement caught his eye as a figure stepped from the shadows cast by a flickering torch. Dark, tangled hair captured the gold-red light, the powerful figure striding forth, the mist stirring in his wake. A flash of steel reflected the weak moonlight, the blade humming subtly with every movement. A tall figure strode from behind a dock, dark eyes burning with fury. Elizabeth gasped in shock as Will apporached them. Her angel had come to rescue her.

"Jack! Let her go!" Will swung his sword up to Jack's neck, his perfect face beautiful in his rage. "Let. Her. Go." the sword sliced within a hairs bredth of Jacks face, an intended warning. Jacks face was alive with malice.

"William, why should I? You ain't so guilt free yourself, your attempts on my life being numerous and not too deserving. Well, maybe deserving, but you should have forseen it would have consequesnces. Squashing your dreams and hers under one boot is too good an opportunity to pass up, eh? Your dearly beloved faces a lifetime of misery, and you, a pretty sore head in the morning."

"I'm going to stop you, Jack. You won't make it to that ship, I will stop you."

Jack smiled. "Oh really. You and who's diminished army?"

Will turned, surprise etched across his face.

"You see, William, this is why you can't stop me. Your out numbered, mate."

Will ran towards Jack, thudding to the ground as a mass of bodies blocked his path. No purchase could be found in the wall of men, and suddenly, with a_ thunk _of metal, darkness swept across his mind like spilt ink, staining the memories of the night, slipping from his grasp.

_Elizabeth..._

_

* * *

_

Elizabeth screamed, punching at her captor, the blows having as much affect as a feather on stone. Her cries were flung into the cloudless night. "Will, no, Will!"

"He can't hear you, love." whispered Jack. His dreadlocks swung heavily as he turned to face her. "And now, my lovley murderess, welcome to your new home. It's not a patch on the locker, but it will serve it's purpose well enough. An eternity of solitude and starvation, driving you mad, eh? Tell me something. How long do you think you can keep yourslef sane in the cold, the damp and the heart break? I wager a year at most. Maybe less. Farewell, love."

* * *

_Elizabeth..._

William Turner woke to a shaft of morning sunlight throwing harsh rays onto his face. He stood slowly, grapling with unconciousness, keeping the darkness at bay by inches. One thought anchored him to the daylight. Elizabeth. She was gone, kidnapped by a malicious pirate. His eyes blazed at the memory. _Never, ever trust a pirate!_

The memory of Elizabeth warmed his heart, until it was suddenly stained by the memory of the night once again. The wind tugging at her light brown hair, brown eyes that stared terriefied into his, her delicate form not strong enough to fight him. Her screams clawed at his ears, driving him to his knees. He stood and walked to the room he had rented for the night. Weapons, men, essentials, he would need those. He would find her, he would hunt them down, and she would be in his arms once more.

* * *

**Three days later**

"So, the brethren court have gone underground after you interupted their meeting, Davy Jones is at my mercy, and I have Miss Swann. You can have her after one year, and do with her what you will, hang her for all I care. William Turner is missing, and you get the black pearl after I get the dutchman. I don't have ten years to waste, and what with Calypso dead, I can come and go as I please. We have an accord?"

"Hm... I suppose so, Jack. One year, then. I'll decide what becomes of her. I get the pearl, and you have your freedom, then. Yes, we have an accord."

Jack tipped his hat lightly. "Thank you, govenor Becket."

"And Jack? I don't want a word on this. This deal never happened."

"Understood."

* * *

A flash of green shot up into the horizon, a ship sailing into the horizon, vanishing. A light ghost of a scream could be heard, and then silence.

"You see, Elizabeth. This is why William will never find you. The void between worlds, where he cannot follow. Enjoy."

Deep in the seas heart, cries and shouts could be heard as a crew battled the worlds fiercest seas. William Turner stood at the wheel, calling instructions and navigating the choppy terain. _I will find you. Even if it kills me, i'll find you. I'll search the world for you. I will find you. Elizabeth..._

**Ok, my first pirates of the Carribean fanfic, so please be gentle, I know it's not the best. Please, please review, tell me what to improve on, and it may just be a oneshot, still not quite sure if it'll continue, but please, please, PLEASE REVIEW! It only takes a second, and they make me very, very, very happy. They stimulate me to wrie. Please review, even if you didn't like it. **


End file.
